Doctor Who: Scattered Universes
by Recyclops
Summary: The master scatters the doctors companions in various other show's universes including the office, lost, desperate housewives, and pirates of the caribbean Rated T because of Captain Jack Harkness
1. Chapter 1: Broken Time

Chapter One: Broken Time

The doctor had just gotten done dropping everyone back where they belonged and stood against the railing of the TARDIS' control room. Suddenly the engines of the TARDIS stirred to life with their usual ancient groan, and the consoles and controls below the engines in the center of the room went mad with various graphs and data as the ship plotted a course all on its own. This was bad and the Doctor knew it. This never happened unless something was horribly wrong.

"Jack! You're not holding onto the outside of this thing again are you?" The Doctor asked in an attempt to find a simple explanation that would put his mind at ease and didn't involve the umpteenth return of some enemy that was supposed to be locked away in the time war.

"Hmm Guess not…" The Doctor said and began rushing around the control room trying to both stop and make sense of this sudden course the TARDIS was taking him on.

"2006?" The Doctor observed from looking at one console and raised an eyebrow, just as everything quieted down and the room shook as the TARDIS touched down wherever it was that it had dragged the Doctor to. "Well… better see exactly where you've taken me…"

The Doctor threw on his long brown coat and ran for the door. When he opened the door The Doctor was surprised to see where the ship had taken him with such urgency. He knew this exact street. This was the former and given the year current residence of none other than Rose Tyler.

It must have been winter the Doctor observed as the snow was falling heavily. Wait no this wasn't snow and the Doctor knew it. He knew where he was and he knew the exact day or at least within a day or two. The ash had fallen for three days after the Christmas day Cygorax invasion. That still didn't answer why he had been brought here.

"The Ash fell for three days… but you already know that." A voice said from down an ally to the left.

The Doctor's hearts dropped. He knew that voice. There was no way he could ever forget it. He turned and stared down the ally. Hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was as a shadowy figure slowly came towards him.

"Don't worry you won't create any time ripping paradox by being here you were about 50 miles away helping to spread doubt and bring down my predecessor…" The figure said again as he stepped closer and all doubt of this man's identity quickly faded from the Doctor's mind.

"Thanks by the way." The man said as he stepped out into the light and revealed himself as none other than the Master.

The Doctor's face changes to a look of absolute disbelief and dread. "You…" He stared at the Master for a second or two. "How? I saw you… you're dead! Lucy shot you onboard the Valiant!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" The Master laughed maniacally and threw his head back. "That's a relief means I won't be crossing my own timeline in this universe after all. That's all I needed to know and you have no idea how long it took for me to figure out how to get you here."

"How am did you get me here? More importantly how are YOU here?" The Doctor asked.

"Well it really is difficult to keep track of everything that comes through the void now isn't it." The Master said with a smirk. "Where I'm from that lesson cost you… oh it cost you!"

"Cost me?" The Doctor asked with a very dubious look.

"Yes. Back in my reality I'm ruler of this little planet and most of this galaxy in fact. Oh and you're an old man still locked up in a cage like a little birdie. Tweet Tweet Tweet." The Master said with another maniacal laugh. "Oh, Martha's little trip round the world got cut short too! Met a nasty little end in Japan."

The Doctor got a look of absolute horror on his face that told the Master everything he needed to know.

"Judging by your reaction I can see in this universe that didn't work on you. So I went with my gut and decided to keep you busy another way." The Master laughed wickedly.

"What did you do?!" The Doctor demanded although he already knew deep down that it definitely had to do with Rose.

"Why don't you go take a look in there?" The Master said and pointed in the direction of the Tyler residence.

The Doctor took off running in his usual frantic run with the bottom of his brown coat flailing wildly behind him until he reached the door of Rose's apartment. He reached for the handle but it was locked. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and took care of the lock in a second and a half. He ran around the Tyler's apartment knocking on doors and poking his head into rooms that any other time he should have knocked and would have knocked. This time however The Doctor didn't care he had to know where Rose was.

"Figured out how I got your TARDIS to get you here?" The Master yelled from outside.

The Doctor ran out to the platform outside the apartment door and glared at the Master, who was standing in the street below.

"What did you do?" The Doctor demanded.

"I moved… various assets…" The Master smugly stated. "On the bright side if she stays where she is now then she never gets stuck in that other dimension."

"Where did you put her?" The Doctor demanded again with his hands clenched around the railing on the platform so tight that he could rip it off at any moment.

"Oh see that's the ticket. The longer you're out trying to find you're little blondie the longer I have to enact MY plan."

"Look if this is about that drumming just tell me where she is. I can help the drumming in your head. Together we can find a way to make it stop." The Doctor pleaded.

"What are you driveling on about? Drumming? Are you daft?" The Master scoffed.

"My god… you really are from another reality…" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes but that got… boring… and so when the rift in space time began popping up between so many dimensions… I popped through them. So many things I couldn't imagine. One thing though happened over and over and over. The time war… we lost it… The time lords all gone. It appears though that here there are none of our people… and there is no me, which means that I can become Master of time and space itself." The Master gloated.

"If you've been to all these other realities and that's remained constant then you have to know I always come out on top." The Doctor said in an attempt to reason with him.

"Not every reality." The Master corrected sharply. "Remember where I'm from I run things and you're some forgotten withered old thing sitting in a cage."

"You're not going to get away with it. I'm going to find her. And then I'm going to stop you." The Doctor said with a glare and turned to run back to his TARDIS.

The Master wasn't going to let that slide and quickly pulled out his own flashlight like device similar to the doctor's sonic screw driver. The Master pointed it in the doctor's direction, pushed a button, and sent a bolt of crimson red light shooting at the Doctor, missing him but blowing a significant chunk of concrete out of the wall behind him.

"First to the finish then!" The Master yelled and shot two more laser bolts wildly into the air neither one coming nearly as close to hitting his foe as the first one had.

The Doctor ran down to street level back towards the TARDIS as the Master ran back to the shadows of the ally he had come out of laughing maniacally.

"Okay he's still going to be Harold Saxon to everyone in this reality. So he's not going to be able to walk around just anywhere he wants. That gives me time… Time to find Rose." The Doctor thought out loud as he reached the TARDIS and opened the door.

"Now if Rose is on this planet and she most likely is knowing how the Master doesn't always think about the small details, there's one place that can help me find her." The Doctor continued to ramble as he closed the door, threw off his coat, and ran over to the console and turned a few knobs and pressed a few buttons.

"TORCHWOOD THREE!" He exclaimed in a tone that was equal parts excited and urgent. The TARDIS' engines groaned as they always did as the doctor flew through time and space more recklessly than usual towards Cardiff in the year 2008. After a couple minutes the TARDIS had landed right outside the headquarters of TORCHWOOD 3.

The Doctor grabbed his coat which he had only moments ago thrown aside and threw it on. "You know I really should just leave this thing on if I know I'm going to go outside again." He mused and ran outside hell bent on finding Capt. Jack Harkness. A man and a woman stopped running about thirty feet away from the TARDIS once the Doctor came running out.

"Gwen, Ianto, Where's Jack?" The Doctor asked as he stopped about five feet away from the two members of Torchwood.

"We don't know! Harold Saxon is somehow back and he had some guys and they took him and his stuff." Gwen said.

"I am assuming you know something about how the man that got the President of the United States killed and then got shot by his own wife in front of the entire world is suddenly back and kidnapping people involved in clandestine top secret organizations." Ianto said.

"I have a rough idea but I'm not quite clear on all the details." The Doctor said in a tone that suggested extreme discomfort and anxiety. "Tell me do you know that thing Jack sometimes wears on his wrist was he wearing that? Did they take it?"

"I don't know… They took him and so it was probably on him." Gwen reasoned.

"Okay that explains how the Master was able to go take Rose before any of the void incidents had happened." The Doctor said out loud as much for his own benefit as Gwen and Ianto's. "He fixed that thing… It was so much more convenient when I was the only one who could do that."

"Okay then… do you two have a computer I could use? I have an idea. The Doctor and the two remaining members of Torchwood 3 got to their main hub of operations as fast as their legs could carry them.

"What are you trying to figure out?" Ianto asked.

"I need to figure out if he, the Master I mean has taken anyone else connected to me." The Doctor said as he frantically typed at the computer.

"Well we have the ability to search police and government databases around the world to check for missing persons reports." Gwen suggested.

"No he's clever nearly as clever as I am, except completely psychotic. You could say he's my polar opposite." The Doctor said half paying attention to the man and woman standing behind him. "If he's going to take people without the general public knowing but to effect the timeline as much as possible the Master is going to have taken them right after they met me so that anyone who is close enough to miss them will just assume they're off traveling with me."

"No I'm gonna have to do some more subtle searches." The Doctor said and let out a frustrated puff. "Okay I'm going to search employment records, medical records, and credit card histories. I'll look through historical records as well. I just need to find her."

"Ah! Yes! Found her!" The Doctor exclaimed before looking at the screen a second time getting a look of disappointment on his face.

"What's the matter? You found her. You should go get her." Gwen said happily.

"I have to be careful… That event is fixed… I can't do anything to change it or it won't be good." The Doctor said.

"If Rose is there does that mean that Jack is there as well?" Ianto asked seeming very concerned.

"No idea. If I had to guess, though the Master is going to hide them all in fixed events to keep me from going in and getting them out easily." The Doctor thought out loud once again more for his own benefit than Ianto's.

"Well I'll just have to be discrete." He exclaimed and began his run back to the TARDIS. "You two stay in here and do that thing you did when the Daleks were trying to get in. I want you both here when I bring jack back!"

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked just before the Doctor got out of earshot.

"Scranton Pennsylvania circa 2009" The Doctor said and ran off to the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2: That's What She Said

Chapter Two: That's What She Said.

Rose Tyler woke up on the floor behind a receptionist desk in an office building at around six O'clock in the morning. She had no idea how she had gotten there. It had been a couple days after Christmas and she had been staying with her mom while the Doctor was off on some errand after just changing his face. Then in the middle of the night some guys in swat team gear along with some other kind of sarcastic guy had dragged her and her mother out of their house and then apparently she wound up here.

"Well if this is an office I'm probably not supposed to be here." Rose thought as she got up and her stomach rumbled. Rose reached over on the counter and grabbed some candy out of a dish that sat on the reception counter.

"Well this candy was nice of… Pam Beesley… Yes thank you Pam whoever you are." Rose said as she picked up the nameplate off the reception desk and looked at it. Rose was about to reach for another helping of jelly beans when she heard someone coming down the hall just behind the door to the left of the desk.

"Just another day at Dunder Mifflin. Its Monday so it's gonna be really long and hard. THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" The man's voice said in a distinctly American accent.

Rose panicked and saw a room at the other side of this office that looked like a kitchen. She ran for it and slammed the door shut just as a man with slicked back hair wearing a suit walked in followed by two guys holding expensive looking television cameras walked into the main section of the office. Rose hid in the kitchen next to the window and peaked through the closed blinds every few seconds to see what this man with the two camera guys following him was doing.

"Well… its six fifteen and Dwight's gonna be here any minute so it looks like its time for my morning sugar and cream." The Man said and began to head towards the kitchen.

"Oh crap." Rose said and panicked again. It would be really great if the Doctor could come in any minute and get her. Since she didn't already hear the groan of the TARDIS and the man was over half way to the kitchen where Rose was currently hiding.

"Yes the Loo! He can't go in there!" Rose said as she quietly ran over to the Women's bathroom which she thought was kind of odd to be placed in the same space as the kitchen.

Rose listened as the Man made various crude jokes and things that could be taken as grossly sexual and generally talked like he was getting ready to leave until the sound of the door opening interrupted again.

"Michael! Michael! They didn't… They didn't listen about my fire safety lecture!" Another voice that was not the greasy haired man said while panting like crazy.

"Dwight! It's too early for this…" The greased haired man who Rose inferred must be named Michael groaned. "Just like do that thing you did when you had to give that speech a couple years back. Add some flair to it."

"Alright!" The second voice who Rose inferred must be named Dwight and she also inferred based on his over the top tone might be slightly unstable, said. "I shall make them all remember the day they chose to ignore proper fire safety procedure!"

"Whatever Dwight… Just don't do anything… Weird…" Michael said and walked out of the Kitchen.

Dwight then proceeded to walk out the door on the opposite side of the kitchen from the one both men had entered. He put three wooden doorstops under the door and then proceeded to walk down the hallway to take care of other things that would most likely obstruct any attempt to get out in the event of a fire.

As Dwight did whatever it is he was doing Rose began to think he was more and more unstable. She could also hear more people coming into the main office which she had been in just minutes before.

"Well looks like I'm in this till they go home or something." Rose sighed and walked over to one of the bathroom stalls closed the door and sat on the back of the toilet with her legs on the main seat hoping that no one who came in would notice her.

Rose's wait for people to leave however would be shorter than she had expected. About half an hour later she heard a feminine voice from very far away yell "Oh My God Fire!" and then the sound of people shuffling around to try to get out was heard followed by the voice that belonged to the man she inferred was Michael yell "Everybody stay calm… just stay calm… EVERYBODY STAY FUCKING CALM!" with no one really responding.

About ten seconds later after the employees of Dunder Mifflin had figured out all the doors were warm or locked the real sounds of chaos and screaming started with the voice of the man known as "Dwight", calmly shouting out instructions about fire safety over everyone's panicking.

Rose knew she had no chance of waiting it out till everyone left for the day anymore. The local police and fire department would most likely be here any minute. She would have to sneak out, but how. Rose looked up and the ceiling and noticed the usual lower roof you would expect inside an office building. She figured that she could probably sneak through the ceiling and get out that way. Rose lifted a tile up and hauled herself up through the opening. She began to crawl through the ceiling climbing over wires and ventilation pipes until she got to what she estimated must be half way through the main office. Rose was about to lift another tile and look down to get her bearings when the tile just in front of her lifted up and a Hispanic man in a lavender shirt climbed up through the hole he had made.

"Oscar lift me up there take me with you!" A feminine voice yelled up at the man.

"You're too heavy! You stay here I'll go get help!" The man who Rose inferred to be Oscar yelled before turning around and climbing off into the dark twisted mess of the ceiling. After Oscar had moved on Rose, climbed over and was passing next to the hole in the ceiling Oscar had made when the Female voice yelled "Here take sprinkles!", and Rose was blindsided by a cat being thrown up at her. Rose threw the cat off her and it fell through the ceiling about ten feet away.

Rose crawled another five feet in the other direction before she felt the ceiling tile under her give way as she grabbed onto a heating pipe to avoid plummeting with the tile. She looked down as she flailed her legs and saw a grizzled old man with thinning grey hair get a look of extreme surprise on his face and quickly jog away.

"Oh well what goes up must come down eventually." Rose said as she let go and fell through the ceiling and onto the desk the man she had startled had been standing next to.

Rose looked around at the utter scene of chaos. A tall young man in his early thirties with brown hair and a fat man with almost no hair were attempting to use a copier to ram a door on the opposite side of the office from where Michael had entered earlier. Michael himself was in a conference room attempting to bash open a window with a projection machine. The man with the voice known as Dwight stood at one corner of the room on top of a box of paper.

"Use you're heightened state of awareness to sharpen your thinking!" Dwight yelled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small string of firecrackers, lit them, and threw them over to the corner of the room behind him.

"AHHH THE FIRE IS SHOOTING AT US!" A medium build man with short brown hair yelled and ran to help the folks attempting to copier ram the door.

Rose decided to just hide under a desk behind Dwight as she had determined that there probably was no fire, and wait for everyone to get out before sneaking out herself. Then the sound she had been waiting for finally happened. Rose heard the groaning of the TARDIS' engines as it fazed in somewhere just behind the door in the corner that Dwight had thrown the firecrackers into. Fortunately everyone else heard the sound as well.

"The Building is falling down!" The short haired man who had previously accused the fire of shooting at them exclaimed in response to the TARDIS which was a completely foreign sound to him.

"I got the door open!" Yelled Michael would had climbed out the window and run back up to open the main door as he opened the door and motioned for everyone else to hurry out after him.

Rose heard them all leave in a panic and then there was silence. Two seconds later she heard the familiar sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver behind the door in the corner and saw the Doctor come bursting in the door.

"It's you!" Rose said with the most relieved tone the Doctor had ever heard in her voice. "Now let's go home!"

"Not quite yet!" The Doctor said. "How much have you been on camera here at Dunder Mifflin?"

"I haven't I've been dodging these cameramen trying to remain hidden till I figured out a way to get in contact with you." Rose said.

"Well you see Rose, this event is fixed in time. That's how I was able to find you. You showed up in this documentary about a small paper company in America when I did a search for you. It seemed you had really upset this woman… Kelly? Have you run into her yet?" The Doctor inquired.

"No… I have run into someone named… Oscar, and Michael, and this one guy Dwight, who seemed really unstable but the closest I've come to any girl was when I stole some candy out of a dish on some lady named Pam's desk." Rose said. "More importantly how did I wind up here in the first place?"

The Doctor knew that to keep things in his own timeline intact so he couldn't tell her anything about the Master or the void as she wouldn't learn about the void for another six months.

"Oh some type of timey wimey… thing… very difficult to explain but perfectly harmless as long as we keep things intact. To do that though you have to wind up in this documentary and it would help if it were by making this Kelly person very upset." The Doctor said.

"Okay well isn't it a little late for that? I mean they've all kinda run out into the parking lot." Rose said.

"Nonsense Rose. From what I've watched of this little documentary they never stop running the cameras. Just look at them over there." The Doctor said and pointed to two camera men who were still in the office for some odd reason. "They never stop rolling those cameras. So now get out there are make Kelly as angry as you can! I want you to make this lady as generally uncomfortable as possible."

"Okay then…" Rose said and paused as if to ask what exactly she was supposed to do.

"Okay so here's the deal I'm gonna park the TARDIS across the street from this building you're gonna run out through the crowd find a way to draw the attention of this Kelly and then we'll be off back to your own time." The Doctor said. "Now good luck."

"Thank God I lost that Dawight guy… He wanted to drag me down to the local police station." Rose said while she leaned against the TARDIS door panting.

"Yeah I saw. Here's the aftermath." The Doctor said and pulled up two chairs from inside the office and motioned for Rose to sit in front of one of the Consoles with him.

A tall man with flippy brown hair who went by the name "Jim" was sitting in a chair talking into the camera.

"So… Apparently after the fire that Dwight and not Ryan started things got even more interesting when our building got a… visitor." Jim said with an odd kind of half smirk on his face.

A clip then played of people standing around in the parking lot and then turning around when a commotion caught their attention. Rose was running out into the crowd asking who Kelly was.

A very talkative Indian woman introduced herself as Kelly and then decided to introduce the large black man standing next to her as Darrel her boyfriend. Rose then saw this as her opportunity to upset Kelly. Rose then very obviously winked at Darrel so that Kelly could see. This sent Kelly into a rage and she decided to start chasing Rose around the parking lot for two minutes while Michael made comments about feisty cat fights and a man with a sad face and thinning hair, named Toby tried to encourage them to break up the fight, only to be told by Michael to shut up because he was "lame and from HR."

The clip then went back to Jim sitting in the chair, who then got a slightly dumbfounded look on his then nearly laughed when he said. "And then things got even more interesting when Dwight got involved."

The scene then cut to Dwight chasing Rose through the parking lot but failing to catch her.

"All I gotta say is when I woke up this morning I didn't think I'd be seeing Dwight chase his crazy blonde British twin around the parking lot. I wonder if we'll ever see that again?" Jim said as he came back on Camera.

"If I see that little Blonde Hussy again I'll gut her!" Kelly said as she appeared on the screen with a scowl.

"Yep that's how it was the first time I watched it. Now let's get you home." The Doctor said and flipped a switch and the Tardis engines roared to life.

"Now here's what's going to happen. I am going to have to leave you right outside your house and come back five minutes later." The Doctor explained as He and Rose hurtled back through time to shortly after the Master had kidnapped her. "There's something I have to take care of real quick and it's kind of dangerous and it would be better if you stayed here. When I get back you can't ask me about it though and you can't talk about anything that happened in Scranton. Just in case something odd happens with my memory you know might not remember it and don't want to accidentally cross my own timeline you remember what happened the last time we did that."

"Got it, don't let you mess up your own past." Rose said and walked out the door after they landed.

As the Doctor watched Rose walk out that door he wanted more than anything to go after her and take her away so that she would never get sucked into the alternate dimension a year from when he had just dropped her off. He considered for a few moments that it might almost be worth it. Every possible scenario though would have one unknown variable in it. The Master would be involved, which meant that now his best bet would be to go back to TORCHWOOD THREE and see if he could find out what had happened to Jackie Tyler and Capt. Jack, or if anyone else he knew had been removed from his history.

The Doctor's musings on this topic were interrupted however when one of the screens at the controls to the TARDIS sprang to life. Capt. Jack's face was on it.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate Harkness

Chapter Three: Desperate Harkness

"This is Captain Jack Harkness calling anyone who can come get me. Preferably one particularly handsome man who flies around in a blue box." Jack said into the monitor and gave a wink.

The Doctor pressed a button next to the monitor and began talking. "Jack, good to see you. There's a girl and guy back at Torchwood who are really concerned about you. Well more looking for you I mean I'm sure you can handle whatever it is with a few tries. Anyways what seems to be the problem?

"Well I'm stuck in somewhere in the Pacific Northwest of the United States and I'm in this town called Fairview, and I'm on this crazy drama street and this crazy guy who kind of looks like Harold Saxon on steroids is trying to kill me and he kind of succeeded once and I know he can't really do it for good but it does hurt and he's kind of unstable. Anyways he's been chasing me around this street called Wisteria Lane so please come get me?" Jack said really fast and then tilted whatever kind of camera he was holding up to show a street sign the read "Wisteria Lane".

"Okay to Fairview it is then!" The Doctor said flipped a switch and sent the TARDIS flying back to America.

It was dark on Wisteria Lane when the TARDIS landed on a small park in the center of a cul-de-sac in the middle of a suburban town. This was Wisteria Lane.

"DOCTOOOORRRRRR!" Came a yell from the other end of the street that the Doctor knew was Jack.

The Doctor could feel the usual uneasiness in his instincts associated with Jack's inability to die. However he didn't sense that anything that was happening here was a fixed event that should not be altered so the Doctor was slightly relieved.

"Over here!" The Doctor yelled and waved at Jack who was running down the dark suburban street towards him and the TARDIS.

"We've gotta get out of here! He's after me!" Jack said before another man rounded the corner chasing him. This second man was much larger and had very light blonde hair. The Doctor really did think that he looked like a steroid version of the Master.

"You think you can come in here and sleep with people's wives." The man said while breathing heavily. "Well you've got another thing coming"

"Jack? Really? wiveS!" The Doctor groaned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver before starting to run towards them only to see the man catch up behind Jack and stab him in the back with a knife dropping him.

"Hey you! Stop that!" The Doctor yelled and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the blonde man who was now jumping up and down over jack like a mad man.

The blonde man pulled a gun out of his pants and fired a couple of poorly aimed shots at the Doctor. The Doctor ran off towards a suburban house with a brick walkway leading up to it and a nearly perfect lawn and garden even for this particularly picturesque street.

"Anyone in there? My friend's just been killed and while that's not that big a deal for him the guy took a couple shots at me and…" Is all the Doctor got off before the inner door flung open and revealed a middle aged man with medium length graying hair parted in the middle.

"Bree! Get your gun! There's a crazy hobo in a brown coat on our front stoop!" The man yelled.

"No no no no guns!" The Doctor said. "Just look out there in the street. He's lying there with a knife in his back!"

"Orson what have I told you about opening the door in the middle of the night for strange hobos!?" A red haired woman said with a certain scowl on her face as she came to the door holding a handgun.

"Okay Orson… and… Orson's Lady… Bree was it?" The Doctor said. "There's a guy out there and he's my friend and he's kinda lost and then apparently this other guy with blonde hair and muscles is chasing him and like killing him… repeatedly… So I think as like a neighborhood you all need to band together and find this guy!"

Bree and Orson just stood there for a couple seconds confused beyond belief. Orson then tried to look over the shoulder of the Doctor to see if he could see anyone lying dead in the street until Bree slapped him in the side.

"Really Orson you don't believe anything this crazy… What did you say your name was?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Now he says he's some sort of doctor when his behavior clearly says otherwise. I am calling the police!" Bree said with a scowl and walked back towards her phone. "Orson, make sure he doesn't go anywhere!"

"Okay look look look calling the police is not what you need to do. There's this crazy over the top blonde guy and he killed my friend." The Doctor said more earnestly this time. "Have you ever heard of an unstable blonde guy around here?"

"Well… There's this guy Dave… He's not really unstable but he does kind of have an overbearing vibe to him." Orson said with an unsure pause.

"Dave… does he have a last name?" The Doctor asked.

"Williams…" Orson said with another pause. "I don't think he would really kill someone though."

"Orson really. This man is some kind of random British… Vagrant… and now you are telling him all about our quaint little street's secrets. He could be some kind of con man for all we know!" Bree said with the same almost unchanging scowl.

"Does she always have that look on her face? It's so unpleasant." The Doctor asked with his own disgusted yet not quite so indignant look on his face.

"Oh and worse… You should see her when she's begging for divorce." Orson whispered.

"Well you two have both been… less than helpful… I'm going to go see if I can find someone more willing to help me deal with this Dave guy." The Doctor said quickly and ran off across the street.

"I've called the police and they're on their way and very interested in talking to you!" Bree yelled after him as she pumped a shotgun and shot a warning shot into the air.

"My god is everyone on this street so crazy!?" The Doctor yelled as he ran down the street towards an elaborate house with trellises porch with large columns supporting an overhang.

The Doctor knocked on the door frantically. "Anybody home? It's important!" The doctor yelled and knocked even harder on the door.

"Gabby you go get it…" The Doctor heard a groan from an open upstairs bedroom. Two minutes later a very tired yet elegant looking Hispanic woman answered the door.

"Hello who are you?" She asked with a tired groan.

"My name is the Doctor and I need your help it's important." The Doctor said before he was cut off by a yell from down the street.

"Gabby don't let him in your house he's some kind of maniac!" Bree yelled from halfway down the street.

"He says he's some kind of doctor! Not a maniac!" Gabriel yelled back at Bree.

"Why would a random doctor be banging on your door in the middle of the night?" Bree yelled back.

"Good point…" Gabriel said as a sudden look of concern flooded across her face and she slammed the door with a scream.

"Oh come on now I'm no threat I'm just looking for a friend of mine." The Doctor said and continued to knock on the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Said the Blond Man, Dave as he ran over to Bree and Orson.

"There's some kind of lunatic running around and now he's trying to break into Gaby's house." Bree said and pointed right at the Doctor who was as she Bree had said knocking on Gabriel's door trying to get her to open it.

"I saw that guy like seven minutes ago. He's a complete lunatic. I was just going to warn people about him." Dave said in his own creepy way. "I'll go take care of him."

Dave ran towards Gabriel's house. "You are out of here!" He yelled at the Doctor.

"Ugh this guy again…" The Doctor sighed before putting on a necklace with a piece of the TARDIS on it that would keep this crazy blonde man from being able to focus on him.

"Hey you!" Came the voice of Captain Jack as he burst out of the bushes in front of Gabriel's front porch.

"I thought I killed you!" Dave yelled as Jack tackled him before he could run up the stairs to the porch.

"You did… but it doesn't usually work out for anyone who tries to make it a permanent thing." Jack said as Dave threw him off to the side.

The Doctor ran off and hid behind a car as Capt. Jack and Dave got up and squared off to fight each other.

"Dave get away form him and I'll take care of this!" Bree yelled as she readied her gun.

"What is it with you apes and shooting stuff?" The Doctor sighed, pulled out his sonic screw driver, and pointed it at Bree's gun disabling it.

Bree pointed her gun directly at Jack and pulled the trigger but was surprised and slightly irked when nothing happened. "Carlos! Get we need some help!" She yelled in the general direction of the house.

A second story window opened and a middle aged Hispanic man with a thick goatee looked down onto his front yard to see Dave fighting a man he had never seen before and another person hiding behind the car in the driveway. "What the hell is going on out there!?" The man yelled.

"I could use your help buddy!" Dave grunted as he blocked a punch from Capt. Jack aimed for his face.

"I'm coming!" the Man in the window yelled and vanished from the window.

"Oh no you don't." The Doctor said as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the front door to Gabriel's house and locked her door.

"That should stop you." The Doctor said with a smirk before looking back to the fight to see it had moved very close to the car.

"Why won't you just go away?" Dave said as he slammed Jack up against the car and punched but Jack ducked and Dave wound up setting off the car's alarm instead.

"Dave what the hell?" yelled Carlos who had reappeared at his second story window.

"This guy and his buddy are dangerous!" Dave yelled back. "I'll pay for the damages buddy!"

"Jack! We might want to get out of here!" The Doctor yelled as he looked around and realized that the commotion of the fight and the car alarm had caused lights to come on all over the street and the occupants of some houses to come out to their porches to see what was happening.

"Agreed… let's get back to the TARDIS!" Jack yelled as he kicked Dave back onto the grass of Gabriel's yard. Dave just kind of lay there panting as Jack and The Doctor began to take off running back for the TARDIS at the other end of the street.

"How did you make this guy so mad?" The Doctor asked as they ran past a house with an average looking guy with light brown hair wearing a t-shirt standing behind a fence.

"What is going on?" The man behind the fence asked still half asleep.

"Tom help me chase after them! They tried to break into Gaby's and Bree's place!" Said a crotchety looking old lady holding a tazer, standing across the street.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver in the direction of the old lady and disabled her taser. The man who the Doctor and Jack assumed was "Tom" however, had grabbed a baseball bat and was chasing after them down the street.

"Is everyone on this street mad?" The Doctor said in between gasps of air.

"Yes, yes they are!" Jack said and ran even faster.

"Okay we're outta here!" The Doctor said as he reached the TARDIS and opened the door.

The Two men ran into what appeared to be a blue phone box to everyone on the outside and closed the door.

"The two nut jobs are in there!" Bree yelled and pointed at the TARDIS.

Dave, Carlos, and Tom ran at the TARDIS and began to bang on the door. Once the three men realized the door probably wasn't going to open they began to talk about tipping the box over. As they debated about what to do the TARDIS began to make a horrible scraping sound and began to fade out of visibility.

"It's going to explode!" Tom yelled and the three men hid behind a nearby parked car as they watched the strange blue box fade in and out until it completely vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I have no idea but we probably shouldn't tell anyone about it, they'll never believe us." Dave said wiping some blood off his lip form the bloody nose he had gotten in the fight with the strange man who wouldn't die.

"Okay then if anyone asks we all had a little too much to drink and decided to chase each other up and down the lane." Tom said thinking on his feet. "Now I don't know about you two but I'm going check on my family and then go back to bed."

The three men parted ways and went back to their families, each knowing they would never fully understand what had happened that night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Island

Chapter Four: The Island

A man with curly shoulder length hair in a loose blue shirt and worn jeans sat on a beach drinking bottle of gin to calm his nerves. His name was Desmond Hume and he had been drinking to try and make the visions of his friend Charlie's death that changed every time he prevented it go away.

Charlie himself was walking along the farther down the beach dressed in a striped grey shirt and blue jeans. He was walking with a blonde Australian girl. Desmond figured as long as Charlie was in his line of sight Desmond figured he could forestall his death until they could hopefully figure out how to fix it.

Suddenly Desmond had a vision. Charlie was standing on the beach when there was a horrible repeating screeching sound similar to the sound the hatch had made when it had blown up. Then a blue police call box came spinning along out of the sky and crushed Charlie like a bug. As the blonde girl, Clair ran away holding her baby. The vision stopped and Desmond realized he had seen just a few seconds into the future.

"Charlie move!" Desmond yelled in his Scottish accent as he drunkenly stumbled towards Charlie and Claire.

The same horrible repeating hatch sound from Desmond's vision began and a shot of adrenaline shot through him temporarily negating the effect of the gin he had been drinking earlier. Desmond ran over and tackled Charlie out of the way and just as he had seen the strange blue police box fell out of the sky while spinning and producing that terrible noise. The box landed right where Charlie had just been standing and stopped making the terrible noise.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked as he and Desmond both got up and brushed the sand off them.

"I saw… I had another one of my visions and that bloody box was going to fall out of the sky and hit you." Desmond said. "I stopped the damn thing."

"Charlie I don't want my baby around here if strange things from England are falling from the sky." Claire whined. "Take me back to the camp."

"Yes get him back to the camp and make sure he stays out of harm's way." Desmond said while still trying to wrap his head around how this object had just fallen out of the sky like that. "Go get Sayid, or Hurly or someone I'll stay here and see if any more strange European objects fall out of the sky."

Charlie and Clair ran back through the jungle to find the rest of the people they had come to know after their plane had crashed onto this crazy island in the south pacific. Desmond walked over and sat down on a rock to begin his police box watching vigil.

About a minute after Charlie and Claire had disappeared into the jungle the police public call box's door swung open and a man dressed in a brown suit and overcoat came running out. He was followed by another man in a long navy blue army coat holding a device with water and wires connected to what appeared to be a severed hand.

"Okay so due to the unique genetic signature that Donna has due to the meta-crisis this thing should be able to lead us to the exact point that she is in." The man in the blue army coat explained.

"Okay we need to get in and out of here with as little interaction with this island and the people on it as possible." The man in the brown coat said. "This island is almost the nexus of fixed events in space time. No matter what you do here what ever happens here happens. It makes me feel very nervous to spend even a second longer than needed here."

"Hey who are you lot?" Desmond who had just finished another swig of gin, asked.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Captain Jack Harkness. We're looking for our friend Donna Noble. "Have you seen her?"

"I don't know any bloody Donna but I do know that you nearly squashed Charlie." Desmond said in mostly slurred speech.

"I'm sorry this thing sometimes goes off course." The Doctor said and patted the door of the TARDIS. "I'm sorry again but we're looking for someone and it's very important that we don't mess with any of the events here and screw up the timeline."

"Timeline?" Desmond asked coming to the realization that these two strange men might be able to help him stop having visions of Charlie dieing.

"It's complicated to explain but basically we shouldn't mess too much with what's going on here." The Doctor said.

"You know what's going on here with this whole bloody island?" Desmond asked incredulously.

"Eh… I know what possibly COULD happen…" The Doctor said with a sigh.

"Then tell me!" Desmond yelled at them.

"I can't do that, that would effect the timeline too much." The Doctor said. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Desmond brotha." Desmond said. "Now what do you know about time and changing what happens?"

"Like I said some events are fixed and are going to happen no matter what." The Doctor said. "I can tell you this though you will find Penny again. If you are the Desmond I am thinking of."

"Okay that's enough for me." Desmond said. "Now who are you looking for?"

"Long story short our friend was kidnapped and we used this device that can help us find her to lead us to this island. Brilliant place where they guy who took her chose without this hand here we never would have been able to find it." Jack Harkness said. "So has anyone new shown up on the Island recently? Possibly with an accent like ours?"

"No not that I know of but u know what an airplane flew over and dumped something in the jungle but it's on the other side of this weird sonic fence and we really can't get over it in any safe way and we don't know the code to turn it off.

"Desmond. Can you take us to this fence?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes probably but I wont go anywhere near it." Desmond said. "It's kind of a ways away through the jungle which is very dangerous though. So you might want to wait till Charlie gets to our other friends who usual going running through the crazy jungle on dangerous missions."

"Okay then we shall wait." Jack said.

About thirty minutes passed and three more men came walking out of the jungle and onto the beach towards Desmond, the Doctor, and Jack. One had long straight blonde hair and was wearing a loose fitting shirt and jeans. The other was of middle eastern decent and was wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans. The third man was of Hispanic decent and was rather overweight. He had long hair similar to Desmond's.

"Sayid, Hurly, Sawyer. I need your help." Desmond said.

"Who are these men?" Sayid asked. "Are they others?"

"Other what?" The Doctor asked.

"Dude… They don't look like others…" The heavier set man said.

"They do not seem to sound like others." Sayid said. "Their accents don't seem to be consistent."

"How did ya'll get here?" The man in the loose shirt asked with a southern twang.

"We're here looking for our friend this guy over her thinks she may have been dropped behind some kind of fence." Captain Jack said and nodded at Desmond.

"Trust me you do not want to go anywhere near that fence." Sayid calmly stated. "It is very dangerous."

"I don't care if it is dangerous we need to go and get her. Now are any of you willing to take us there?" The Doctor asked.

"I will take you." Sayid said. "But I will not go over the fence with you."

"Okay then. Take us to the fence." The Doctor said.

Two hours and three miles of jungle navigation later the Doctor, Jack, and Sayid emerged from the jungle in a clearing. Mid way through the clearing stood a series of metallic pillars, placed about 20 feet from each other, with a speaker like device on each side.

"Ah a sonic fence!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I haven't seen one of these in ages. Not supposed to be here in this time period though. Humanity isn't supposed to have them for at least another hundred and fifty years. They certainly shouldn't have what looks like thirty years of weathering on them at this point either."

"Is it on Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Yep but that shouldn't be anything to worry about." The Doctor said and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He walked over to the base of one pillar and opened a small compartment revealing some sort of number pad. The Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver against the number pad then closed the latch. "Jack would you mind checking to make sure this thing is really deactivated?"

Jack began to walk towards the gap in between two of the columns and Sayid moved to stop him.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Sayid yelled and ran in front of Jack attempting to block his way.

"Trust me it'll be ok." The Doctor said. "Just let him go through."

"You are a madman." Sayid said and got out of Captain Jack's way.

Jack walked through the gap between the two pillars and Sayid's jaw dropped.

"Okay are you going to come with us or stay here?" The Doctor asked Sayid as he too walked through the gap between pillars.

"You two are insane and this island is going to get you both killed." Sayid said before he hesitantly walked through the gap between pillars.

"Now my question is why a random island in the middle of 21st century Earth would need a fence like this." The Doctor thought out loud.

"We have no idea." Sayid said dryly.

"Jack that thing still telling you where Donna is?" The Doctor asked and looked at Jack's Doctor detector.

"It's getting really excited I think she's not more than 100 yards away." Jack said.

"Okay now we need to get her back to the TARDIS and get her off this Island and back home." The Doctor said.

"Wait!" Sayid yelled in a voice that suddenly seemed much more interested than he had for the whole three and a half hours they had been traveling with him. "You mean to say you have a way off of this island?"

"Yes… but we can't take you with us." The Doctor sighed in his usual tone of voice he used while trying to dodge giving people bad news.

"And why not?" Sayid asked with an angry face.

"We can't take you with us because what happens here has to happen and even if we were to take you off of this island you would one way or another get drawn back here by time correcting itself." The Doctor said. "I'm sorry I really am if these weren't fixed moments in time I'd invite you to come with us but I can't."

Before Sayid could argue there was a scream from the edge of the clearing. "AHHH I'm being chased by some kind of giant… burp or something!" Out of the jungle Donna Noble ran towards the Doctor, Jack, and Sayid. Behind her the trees shook accompanied by some odd noises and a cloud of some kind of black smoke like substance chased behind her.

"What is THAT thing!?" Jack asked.

"That is what we refer to as… the monster…" Sayid said with his voice full of fear before adding. "RUN!" and taking off back towards the sound fence.

"You three go I'll hold this thing off!" Jack yelled and stood his ground. "This is gonna hurt tomorrow…"

"You are a mad man!" Sayid said to Jack before running back to the fence with the Doctor and this woman he had never seen before.

"Okay now just what the heck are you?" Jack said as he pulled out a small laser gun like device and began firing at the cloud of smoke. The smoke seemed unaffected in any legitimate way but paused for a moment before rushing at jack. The cloud of smoke seemed to grasp Capt. Jack and throw him through the sonic fence which was still turned off. After jack got back up the smoke cloud barreled down on the four of them. It circled them making menacing sounds for a few seconds.

"You have doomed us all." Sayid said as the four companions stood back to back looking at the cloud that circled ten feet away in any direction.

"Don't count me out just yet." The Doctor said and pulled out a key. He held this key in the air and concentrated on it for a few seconds. The sound of the TARDIS materializing filled the air and then Donna started to remember.

"Ahh my head it's burning up!" Donna yelled and grasped her head until she emitted a flash of light that knocked out herself and Sayid but only knocked Jack and The Doctor down on their backs. The cloud of smoke responded to being hit by this flash of light by floating back into the jungle as fast as it could.

"Okay well we can probably just leave him here." Jack said and pointed at Sayid.

"Yes a defense like that should make that thing think twice before coming back and I'm sure he'll wake up before it comes back to snoop around." The Doctor said as he opened the door of the TARDIS. "Now let's get Donna back home it would probably be best for her to not remember me twice in one day."

With that Jack picked up Donna carried her back into the TARDIS, which then dematerialized waking Sayid up but by the time he realized what was going on the blue box was gone and he was alone in the middle of the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Pearl

Chapter Five: The Pearl

The Doctor sat at the controls of the TARDIS. He had gone back to the homes of Jackie Tyler, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, and Sarah Jane Smith. They were not there nor was there any mention of where they had been stranded in the database at Torchwood three. He still had to figure out where the Master had thrown them and get them back to where they were supposed to be. On top of that he had to figure out just what the Master from an alternate dimension was cooking up for this one as well.

The Doctor paced around the control room of the TARDIS frustrated out of his mind until his phone rang. The Doctor eagerly grabbed through his pockets and took out the phone. It was coming from Jackie Tyler.

"Jackie! Just the person I was trying to get in contact with!" The Doctor exclaimed as he answered the phone. "Where are you exactly?"

"I'm on a boat!" She yelled.

"Yes okay good what, where, and most importantly WHEN is the boat?" The Doctor asked.

"Um let me ask someone. Hey Elizabeth what's the name of this boat?" Jackie yelled to someone. There was some shouting and various ship related sounds until Jackie got an answer. "She says it's called the Black Pearl."

"Ooooo I have always wanted to go there! So exciting!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I'll be right there to get you Jackie! Tell me who's Captain at the moment?"

"Some lady named Elizabeth." Jackie said into the phone. "Doctor I know you have something to do with this! Get me out of here!"

"I'm coming Jackie don't you worry just try to stay somewhere safe because if Elizabeth is Captain then things might be about to get a little crazy." The Doctor said and hung up the phone. He ran over to the controls of the TARDIS and fiddled with a couple controls. The TARDIS' engines roared to life and the Doctor set a course for the Black Pearl. Hopefully he would get there before it went into the battle he knew was going to take place.

The TARDIS set down and the Doctor ran out. He was in the cargo hold of a large ship. Knowing that the Pearl was a pirate ship the Doctor figured it best to remain inconspicuous and put on his TARDIS piece necklace.

"Hmm this ship seems to be moving rather fast and wildly." The Doctor said as the ship began to move faster and he had to regain his footing. "I'd better find Jackie before things get to crazy… Now where would she hide if I told her to be safe?"

The Doctor stumbled over to the stairs near the middle of the ship and began to climb up them. When he got to the next level of the ship The Doctor saw pirates scrambling around loading cannons preparing to fire them.

"I really have to hurry they're going to start shooting at each other any moment." The Doctor said and ran up two more levels until reaching the main deck of the Black Pearl.

The Doctor looked out across the deck and saw a crowd gathered around come Cajun lady they had tied up to the mast of the ship.

"Calypso I release you from you human bonds!" pirate dressed in a huge hat and overcoat said half sarcastically.

"No you have to say it tenderly… as if to a lover…" Another scrawnier looking pirate with an eye patch said and leaned over to the tied up lady and whispered something in her ear.

"DOCTOR!" Came a muffled shout from behind. The Doctor turned around and looked inside the captain's quarters of the black pearl to see Jackie Tyler knocking feverishly on the door. The Doctor ran over to the door to the captain's quarters and tried to pull them open.

"Okay then 18th century lock try this." The Doctor said and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The door unlocked easily and the Doctor was able to open the door freeing Jackie. "Well that's the easiest rescue yet. Now let's get you home a pirate ship in the 1800's is no place for you."

"Um… Doctor look behind you!" Jackie said and pointed.

The Doctor turned around and saw that the lady that the pirates had tied up to the mast had somehow grown fifty feet tall and was shouting a dead language in a very deep voice. The lady stood there for a couple seconds and then even more strangely began to dissolve into thousands of individual crabs that began to reign down on the deck of the ship. "Um back inside!" The Doctor said and pushed Jackie back into the room he had just freed her from.

"Ahhh that lady's crabs are going to sink the boat!" Jackie screamed without realizing how that statement could sound taken out of context until 20 seconds after the Doctor had closed the door to the captain's quarters.

"Is this the kind of stuff you do with Rose?" Jackie demanded. "Cause if you're always putting her in danger like this I'll have you know that—"

"No this, this is different and Rose is safe, but now we REALLY have to get off this ship." The Doctor earnestly said. "Because this is one of those events I can't go messing with and—"The doctor began to explain but was cut off by a crack of lightning.

"What was that!?" Jackie screamed. "How can there be lightning? There weren't even any dark clouds!"

"These are rather special circumstances." The Doctor said. "We really need to get off of this ship. It's about to go into battle and we certainly don't want to be anywhere near here once the cannons start firing."

The ship began to move faster and the Doctor and Jackie had to regain their balance. "They must be at full canvas" The Doctor said and ran to the door. On the main deck the cannons were being loaded and pirates were unsheathing their swords but everyone seemed to be looking over to the left.

"Maelstrom!" A dwarf yelled from the crows nest. The Doctor and Jackie ran over to the side of the ship. A huge whirlpool had opened up in the middle of the ocean and they were headed right for it. On the opposite side of the whirlpool a much more fearsome looking ship that was encrusted with all sorts of corals and had sails that were a sickly green color and looked almost as if they had veins.

"The Flying Dutchman." The Doctor gasped and pointed at the ship. "This ship's going up against that."

"How are they supposed to beat that thing? It looks so… unearthly…" Jackie said in her usual worried tone.

"They do beat it." The Doctor said. "The main thing is that we shouldn't go changing these events."

"Well if you say they win then let's make sure they win. Can't we use the TARDIS to like shield our ship or something?" Jackie asked.

"No we can't give humanity knowledge of shield technology at this point in history otherwise by the time world war II rolls around things will go much worse than they did anyways." The Doctor explained. "There is one thing I can do though."

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie get back to the TARDIS it's in the very bottom of this ship. Go there and wait inside till I get back. I have something very reckless and crazy to do." The Doctor said and pointed down into the cargo hold of the ship.

Jackie ran down into the cargo hold to find the TARDIS and the Doctor ran over to the side of the ship where some of the pirates were holding onto ropes strung from the upper masts of the ship.

"Now when we get close enough you're all going to swing over and board those slimy fish faced gits!" A squat balding man with a messy beard barked.

"Fantastic." The Doctor said and grabbed a loose rope.

The Ships came within range of each other and the men holding the ropes held on tight and jumped in the direction of the other ship. They got about half way to the other ship when the Doctor noticed that the exact same type of assault was being launched from the Flying Dutchman and was coming right at them. The Doctor noticed one of the bizarre fish like men holding a rope coming right at him. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the rope above the oncoming attacker and severed it sending the creature falling down into the churning waters below.

The Doctor's rope swung over the deck of the Flying Dutchman and he jumped off landing with a thud ten feet below on the coral and seaweed encrusted ship. "Get them!" Yelled a monstrosity of a man, with a crab claw for and arm, and a head that resembled an Octopus.

"Perception filter to the rescue." The Doctor sighed and threw a necklace over his head. "Now old Davy Jones can't see me at all."

The Doctor carefully made his way across the deck of the ship, making sure to not bump into any of the bizarre fish men, or pirates, or royal navy soldiers who were fighting each other, until he found the entrance to the lower decks. The doctor ran down two decks worth of stairs until he came to the brig of the ship.

"Ah just the place I needed to be." The Doctor said and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Stab the heart… live forever… as captain of the flying Dutchman…" A voice came from one of the two holding cells. A pirate in a dark overcoat with wild dreadlocks sat there.

"Hi." The Doctor said and took off his perception filter necklace.

"Might you be another delusion of a particularly fruity and weak nature meant to further confound and thus distract me from any hope of escape until I become part of this here encrusty vessel?" The man asked.

"…No… nothing like that… Just here to help…" The Doctor said after he processed everything the strange man had said. "Just to be sure who are you exactly?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow you savvy?" The man said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Fantastic!" The Doctor said with a grin. "Now let's get you out of this cage."

"Wait hold on just who might you be if you're not some sort of delusion that was brought about by William's dearly beloved stabying me in the back in order to save her own skin for the second time?" Jack asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor answered.

"Doctor who?" Jack asked his usual look of confusion that always seemed to resemble the expression one might make if they had a bad stench placed just underneath their nose.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor replied. "Now let's get you out of here you have some very important things to do in the next twenty minutes or so if I remember my history right."

"Hold that thought. You remembering your history correctly would imply that you have some sense or prior knowledge of what is going to happen. Just why would some random cheeky doctor know what was going to happen?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"I really shouldn't have said that." The Doctor said with his usual sheepish grin he got when he had revealed too much information. "Just whatever you do, do not stab the heart! That is not your destiny. No matter how tempted you are do not stab it."

"You know about the heart?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"You seem to be quite the clever man Doctor." Jack said.

"Oh I am and it gets even better." The Doctor said with a grin as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He walked over to the gate of the holding cell and used it on the hinges of the door. "Now all you need to do is apply a little bit of leverage and you're free. I Can't go letting you out myself what with not wanting to become too entangled in this timeline and all."

"Timelines?" Jack said even more confused. "Just where are you from?"

"I'm from where I'm going back to as you would say." The Doctor responded with a grin. "Pay attention I think you're going to like this next part."

The Doctor used his key to make the TARDIS materialize right behind him. The Groaning of the TARDIS' engines caused Jack Sparrow to back up a couple steps in hesitation.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"My ship!" The Doctor grinned. "Now you need to get back to yours. Again remember whatever you do, do not stab the heart that is the destiny of a man by the name of Turner?"

"William?" Jack said is disbelief.

"Yes he is the one who is supposed to stab the heart." The Doctor said. "Don't worry you do get your immortality but the world doesn't have two immortal people named jack running around in it just yet."

"Now I have to go remember do exactly as I told you. Don't make me regret helping you get free." The Doctor said and walked back inside the TARDIS.

As the strange groaning noise of the TARDIS started up again leaving Jack Sparrow in the unlocked jail cell, he figured it would probably be best to listen to the strangest hallucination that he had ever had. Then after the fight was over find some rum and try to drink away the memory of this strangeness.


End file.
